16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote
|tags = |maiden = Fondness |s drop = Carefree Holiday-Bottom |princess = Lingering Butterfly |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * (The palace of General Huo) * Momo: Fooling the general was no easy task. There's no need to ask the Iron Rose to come now, but he won't send troops to save Lunar. Why won't he let us leave the palace? * Female Counselor: That is because the city's residents are now very fearful. He cannot let you spread the news of Cloud City's fall. * Zhong Lizi: Nikki, hello. * Nikki: Zhong Lizi, hello! Hey, this is... * Zhu Ruosheng: Hello Nikki, I am Zhu Ruosheng, the military advisor of Luochuan. Your courage and loyalty in retrieving Cloud City's war report from the frontlines is truly admirable. * Zhong Lizi: Counselor Zhu was also extremely pained and blamed himself for the fall of Cloud City. I'm sorry, Nikki and Momo. I'm in the army, but am still unable to help you... * Zhu Ruosheng: Huo Qizhou is still bent on protecting Luochuan, defeating Nidhogg, and recapturing Cloud City on his own...doesn't he know that new orders are already on the way? * Zhu Ruosheng: His arrogance causes him to underestimate the enemy. This inevitably brought on disaster. The imperial court-government will not let him slip by so easily. * Momo: Although the focus is not right, it's amazing that Counselor Zhu knows so much... * Zhong Lizi: Counselor Zhu is of the Southern House of Zhu and knows the world. He counseled the House of Yue of the Western Cloud. They defeated the savages, jailed bandits, and won the West! * Zhong Lizi: The Cloud Empire's west is at peace now, thanks to Counselor Zhu's dedication. A pity that the Imperial Court reassigned her to help reinforce their city walls as an advisor... * Zhu Ruosheng: I don't deserve your praise, Officer. The Four Houses are flooded with talents. Most of them have extreme design and matching abilities. I'm just a junior of the House of Zhu. * Bobo: Ah, are the Four Houses the nobility of the Cloud Empire? * Zhong Lizi: The ancestors of the Four Houses were talented masters of design. The Imperial Court, aware of their achievements, granted each a rank of nobility to be passed on for generations. * Zhong Lizi: Bai Jinjin belongs to the house of Bai, one of the Four Houses. Sign, I have no idea what she's like at home! She stayed in Cloud Capital awaiting orders, and I didn't do a thing... * Zhu Ruosheng: The House of Bai dominates the court, but what of it? Officer, your dedication to Bai Jinjin is most impressive; you will earn your success and marry her. * Zhong Lizi: I hope so, Counselor Zhu. By the way, don't you need to talk to Nikki and the others? We chatted for so long that we forgot all about it. * Zhu Ruosheng: ...Nikki, there is an old friend waiting for you in the woods outside of the city. This is what he told me to inform you. Whether you want to meet him or not is totally up to you. * Bobo: An old friend? ... Who is this old friend? Why couldn't he come here to you? * Zhu Ruosheng: He needs to keep his identity and location secret; you'll know why later. It's dark out, so remember to change into convenient Cloud Empire clothing if you go into the woods. * Zhong Lizi: Counselor Zhu and I'll escort you all out of the military camp. No need to worry about General Huo. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Trivia * Zhu Ruosheng is initially described as "Female Counselor", but Zhong Lizi later refers to her with male pronouns multiple times, and female pronouns once. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 16 Night before Storm